Re: Kingdom Hearts 358 2 Days
by XantheXV
Summary: "Your mind's made up?" the spiky red-head asked. "Yeah," the girl said. "My training is almost over. And he'll be awake soon." "You know what they're gonna do, right?" he asked, worry dripping in his voice. "They'll hunt you down. They'll try to destroy you." "Let them try." Based off of the hit video game series. Rated K , just in case. Please read and review. Temporary hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey! How are you guys? It's XantheXV here with another installment in the _Re: Kingdom Hearts_ series. I'm sure you guys weren't expecting to see the sequel out so soon. Probably not, right? Well, funny story…this chapter was written _before_ I finished the first story. So that is why it is being posted so soon (it's because that last chapter was a doozy to write XD). But I digress.

This is probably not the sequel you were expecting. I wasn't expecting it at all either. Originally, I was going to do one for _Chain of Memories_ (henceforth _CoM_) alone, but then I thought of something interesting and that is how this fanfic was born. I decided to combine _CoM _with _358/2 _Days. So as we go on, you will see what my mind has come up with, and I think you might like it. Hopefully…hopefully you will like it…yeah.

Anyway…I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I can already sense you guys asking me tons of questions, but those will be answered with time. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any part of it. Zip. Zilch. Nada. I only own my OC and my copies of the games.

**Prologue: Day 255**

I leaned back on my hands, just enjoying the cool breeze and watching the sunset. The clock tower in the Station Plaza of Twilight Town was the best place to view it from, and the best place to relax after a long day of working.

And I was happy to enjoy it with friends.

I looked over to my right, and stared at the boy sitting next to me. He had blonde, wind-swept hair and deep blue eyes. Just like me, he wore a black coat with matching gloves and shoes.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Huh?"

"Where do you think Axel is?"

He looked at me and then back out towards the sunset. "I don't know," he said.

We continued to sit there in silence, and honestly, I was content with that. It reminded me of the good days.

But the silence was broken by the sound of boots on the solid surface of the walkway, and someone saying, "You're early."

Roxas and I looked to see who had joined us. A tall, lean man with ridiculously spiky, red hair and mischievous green eyes was standing off to the side, looking at us with a smile on his face.

"Axel!" I exclaimed.

Axel walked behind us to take his place along the edge. He plopped down next to Roxas as the boy said, "No, you're just late."

The red-head gave him a smirk.

"Did you bring them?" I asked him.

Axel pulled out three light blue-colored ice cream bars. "As promised."

"Sweet! Thanks Axel!"

We were each handed one to enjoy, and as soon as I was handed mine, I took a bite and savored the flavor. It was my favorite—sea-salt ice cream. I didn't want to let it melt and go to waste.

"You're welcome," Axel said. "But next time, you're buying."

I glared at the red-head. "Fine."

We sat there and enjoyed our "icing on top of the cake", as Axel called it. Said man had just finished his ice cream bar off, while I was halfway through mine and Roxas was only a third of the way. I looked over at him when he said, "Today makes 255."

"What's that about?" Axel asked with an ice cream stick still in his mouth.

"It's been that many days since I first joined the Organization," Roxas explained. "Man, time flies."

Axel took the stick out of his mouth. "So, you got the number memorized, do ya?"

I began to count my fingers. _How many days has it been since I joined?_

"Yeah," Roxas said. "Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like I have any memories from before the Organization. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie."

Axel put a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Right. Compared to Pnyx here, that first week you could barely form a sentence."

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

Axel looked at me with a grin on his face, and then playfully patted Roxas on the back, nearly causing him to fall from the tower. "But come on! You're still kind of a zombie."

"Aw, thanks!"

This caused the three of us to laugh a little. When we got that bit out of our system, Axel took the opportunity to say, "Hey, Roxas, Pnyx, betcha don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors, and out of those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Like we asked, know-it-all!" I said.

The three of us began to laugh again. It was genuine laughter—not something you would expect from a couple of Nobodies.

We finally settled down from our bouts of laughter, and became silent. Axel lay back with his hand behind his head while I leaned back on my hands. Roxas sat forward like he usually does. I looked up at Roxas, and was instantly reminded of _him_.

_He acts just like him sometimes,_ I thought. _It's hard to tell who is who._

Roxas broke me from my thoughts just by looking around. "Seriously," he said. "Where _is_ she?"

I took a quick glance over at Axel, whose expression was grim. I looked away and sat up. Axel did the same.

We looked at each other, and in that moment, I knew our expressions matched. It was one of knowledge, hurt, and pain. Because we knew something that Roxas didn't.

Xion wasn't coming to the tower that day.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! I'm sure you were expecting an update, but, unfortunately, this is not the post you were hoping for. I'm sorry to tell you that I'm putting this story on temporary hiatus :( I haven't really had any motivation to write anything for this story and I don't want to leave you guys hanging in hopes that I will be getting a new chapter out.

Even though I'm not going to be writing anything for this story at the moment, it doesn't mean that I am going to be abandoning this story. Hell no! I am eventually going to come around and continue writing for this story. That's why I said _temporary _hiatus. Once I get motivation back and remember where I am going with this story, I'll be jumping back onto that Kingdom Hearts train! I promise, especially since I know that I want to do one for _Dream Drop Distance_ :)

Please forgive me guys! Hopefully I didn't lose any of you as readers because of this. Like I said, as soon as that spark comes back, I'll update. But until then, please enjoy any of my other stories!

And I want to thank those of you who have taken the time to read through the story. Huge thank you to those of you who reviewed: **Mysterygirl145 **and **KHLegacy**. You are awesome!

If you didn't already know, I do have a Facebook account now, so please feel free to join me there for updates, pics and other random things.

See ya around!

~Xanthe :3


End file.
